Time for Two
by KasserineFourteen
Summary: "I'll make you fall in love with me." Our hearts both say. With rivalry, jealousy, and confused feelings, can I really pull this off? Can I really make him fall in love with me and win or am I going to fall first? #1
1. Drops of Red Liquid

**A/N: New account. A work from an amateur. Excuse me for some grammatical errors.**

* * *

I can hear the sound of my footsteps as I run along the drenched street. I am lucky that there aren't many people or else I'll be scolded from bumping them. _I am late. I am late_. I let out a sigh of frustration. Why did I even agree to go to this crowded dome?

Few hours ago, my friend, Sumire, called me using her sick voice and begged me if I can go to a concert. I agreed with my sparkly eyes and girly tone of voice and thanked her for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity_. As if_. I angrily informed her that I'll be very busy studying for the finals and have a long list of chores to do at home. This green-haired lady faked another set of coughs (which I already knew) and weakly asked me for my help. Well, might as well go. Sumire obviously cheered up and said to me, "Okay, off you go girl. I am outside of your house now to give your ticket. The concert starts at 6 pm so hurry up and come out now_._" _I am seriously gonna kill her. _

I pant and gasp for air. Finally, I have arrived. The noise of the cheering fans echoes and I can hear it outside the thick-walled coliseum. Seriously, why do girls shout for just a guy? I show the ticket to the organizers and enter. My ears are slowly becoming hot. Who is this person that can make thousands of fans shout his name? Well, don't ask me. I don't know either.

As I predicted, there are no seats available. I wonder why Sumire booked this kind of ticket. I am not gonna stand so long just to watch idols sing and dance in front of me. I crane my neck once more to find a seat but, no luck. This dome is strangely full. I still don't know whose concert this is. That's a smart move. Not. I decide to squeeze myself through the crowd to at least recognize his face. The fans are singing with him and I know they can't notice this tiny me who is obviously late. Not a success. Boy, fans sure are tough to deal with. I sigh and stand beside a couple smooching each other. Why waste the money to go to this concert if you just want to flirt? Go to some private place please.

A tug on my shirt startles me. I quickly turn my head to my left and frown. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. Maybe he's a foreigner. "What is it?" I ask. His face has a particular equanimity on it. "If you want, you can sit beside me." he offers. He looks up to me and then smiles. I never knew guys can be like that. Almost all guys that I read in books are brave, hoarse and violent. Well, fiction guys. "Is it okay? I don't mean to impose like that." I say. I'm fine just by standing up but my feet can't take it anymore. He gently nods and taps the chair. "It's okay. My friend can't come today and I'm a bit lonely." He glances at me and shows a big smile. He's rather cute. I laugh and agree to take his offer. I squish a bit of myself to get through the "human barrier" and sit on the chair. Finally, a comfort for my feet has arrived.

"I'm wondering. Why would a guy like you watch this kind of concert? I mean, it's rather acceptable if the performer is a girl, right?" I raise my right eyebrow to question him. He laughs loudly and makes other people turn around. I clasp his mouth using my palm on reflex. Wait, that's rude. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I remove my hand and put it where it belongs to. He stops laughing and wipes the happy tears from his eyes. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have laughed so hard." he smiles. All he can do is smile, which is not that bad.

I turn my head to the stage. I still can't make up the performer's face and frown. Maybe I'll just ask him. "Hey, what's his name?" I pointed to the guy. He frowns for a bit then his face brightens. "Oh, him? He's- Wait. Why do you not know his name in spite of coming to his concert? That's funny." he asks me. "Well, I actually don't know it at all. In fact, my friend made me come as her substitute." _That girl, she's going to get it later._ He laughs, again. "That's smart."

"Thank you for coming. Next time, please come again." the guy from the stage says. Wow, time sure flies fast. "For the autograph-signing, please come to the stage." And with that, the fans charge to the stage like their lives depends on it. The shutter sounds coming from cameras, squeals of fangirls and the background music form one big noise that my ears can't handle. "You're not going?" my blue-eyed seatmate says. I shouldn't have carelessly nodded when Sumire asked me to take his autograph. I sigh. This is one heck of a trouble.

"My friend said I should but there is no way that I will get out alive from that sea of people." I point out. His brightened eyes and smile are plastered on his face. "I can help you with that." I frown with confusion. "By the way, who are you?" he asks me. I can tell he is not a normal audience of the guy from the stage. "Before I tell you that, who are _you_?"

His mouth opens and says, "Ruka Nogi."

(0)~-~(0)

Ruka knocks on the door with a sign "H.N." The manager or the idol itself? "It's me." the blonde haired guy says. Successions of loud footsteps are coming to our direction. It stops then the door creaks and opens. A guy with wildly fixed black hair comes out and grunts. "What is it Ruka? I told you I'll meet you later at the usual place. I know I said-" He stops when he notices me. His left eyebrow raises and his index finger points at me lazily. "Who is this? Your girlfriend?" the black-haired guy asks. Ruka waves a hand dismissively and smiles. "No, she's not. I just met her a while ago. I volunteered to ask you a favour if you can sign the autograph." He informs him. The "idol" glares me for a second then opens the door more. "Okay. _You_, girl, get inside." The guy says and I proceed inside his room. "Ruka, just meet me at the usual place."

I notice a large variety of clothes and shoes. He_ is _a celebrity. I hand the autograph over and look at him. _Hmmm, red eyes and black hair. That's a rare mix._ He scribbles wildly on the paper and returns it to me. His signature is like a kid's. I try not to laugh. I head for the door and bow. "Thank you for signing." I reach for the knob until he stops me.

Coldness immediately went through my body. He slams his left hand on the door, blocking my path. "Well, well, well, _a little sheep has come to the wolf's territory_. Thanks to Ruka, I signed your autograph but since he's gone, there's no guarantee that you'll be going out safe. How are you going to pay me for my precious time that you've wasted? Your body?" He abruptly grabs my hand and smells it. _Disgusting_. Well, there's no holding back. He started it.

Due to his actions, I am at an advantage. I smile secretly. I lunge and punch his face. He drops on the floor with a shock on his face. Blood comes out from his nose. I drop the autograph with his signature on it and use it to wipe his blood on the floor. He stands up and glares at me. "Get out, _NOW_." He says with a huge amount of anger. I chuckle and get the book. "No use of saying that. I am on my way of getting out." I stand up and head for the knob once more. "Oi, who are you?" he asks. I open the door and the chilly wind of the night welcomes me. Oh the night has become my ally. I glance at him with a sneer.

..

.

"Sakura Mikan. By the way, it's not nice meeting you, _bloody nose_."

* * *

**A/N: Aaand chapter 1 is done. Thank you for reading Chapter 1! =)  
**


	2. Picture Unperfect

**A/N: Hi! =) Please enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

I chuckle with triumph as I walk home. What goes around, comes around, they say. It's not my fault that he got a bloody nose. He provoked me and I was provoked so I threw a provokingly punch from a provoked girl. What if he has a photo shoot tomorrow or a film recording? As if I care. He got what he wanted and I just gave it to him without hesitation.

A wind passes me and it makes me embrace myself. It sure is a chilly night. I wonder what Sumire is up to? I just left the house without locking it. OH CRAP. I sigh. I hope that friend of mine has a bit sense of responsibility. Well, she made me hurry up. Thanks to her, my night is ruined.

I am a university student and live alone in a condominium unit. I don't have any siblings at all. My Dad is a company owner and a happy-go-lucky guy. If he is, I wonder why Mom didn't go abroad with him? Maybe the reason is that he's **TOO** happy-go-lucky. Yea, I bet it is. One time, he knocked on my door and asked me if we can go swimming. When it comes to swimming, there's no problem but the main thing is that he asked me in the middle of the night. Now, Dad followed Mom and lives with her. Oh Mom, good luck.

I've met Sumire when we went to a business party. At first, I didn't like her but we became friends. She is the always-up-to-date-to-fashion chic. She acts cool and all but she can't do it. Of course, I'm always by her side. The real cool person that glances can make you feel a shiver is me, or so they say. Nevertheless, she is a good companion. Sumire is always there to cheer me up. She comes often just to bring me a pint of ice cream. Also, she is my personal stylist. I, who has no sense of fashion in my blood, am being taken care of her. It is thanks to her, somehow, I am not going out with just gym clothes and thanks to me that she can barely pass the exams.

My boots crunch fallen leaves on the ground. Ugh. I am beginning to feel the numbness under my toes. These shoes are killing me and later, I'm going to kill Sumire for my wasted time, my feet and my aching knuckles that punched an asshole.

I drag myself to the nearest convenience store and buy some band-aids for my sole. A surge of relief fills me, especially my feet. I sit on the bench outside and check the time. 8:59 pm. It's getting late. I should hurry and stick these on my feet and return home. I put two of them, one on my ankle and one around my smallest toe. I stand up and slowly walk away from the store.

It's been a minute since I started walking and I think I can hear a voice. I glance around. No one. Hmm. Maybe it's my imagination. I start to walk again and I can hear it, a resounding voice… _"Mizuki…r-run…Don't let them catch you" _A cold sweat runs down my head and continues on my cheek. What is that? Who is that?

_Who is Mizuki?_

A tap on my shoulder wakes me up from my reverie. It's maybe from a movie that I watched before but, I can't remember what the main plot is. Strange. "Hey, you okay?" I turn around with alertness but my tensed face softens when I recognize him. I let out a relieved chuckle. "May I ask? Do you really have the hobby of startling me?" I smile.

He replies with a laugh. "Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe the problem doesn't lie on the 'startling part'." His eyes have a gentle expression. The moonlight makes him shine; the sparkling blue eyes, his golden-colored hair that sways with the wind. Oh the night has made me a witness of this breath-taking scenery.

"I-It's getting cold. I think I should go." I stutter. The impact from Ruka affects me. He _is_ handsome. "Oh, really? That's too bad." He pouts. I laugh in my mind. So cute, huh? I pinch his right cheek and point at his chest. "Hey. You're a man. Act like one! A man doesn't pout." I inform him with superiority. His face remains shock and at the same time curious. After a few seconds, he laughs. What do I expect?

"Hmmm? So you're teaching me how to be a man, huh Mikan?" He nears his unexplainable face to mine. Is he joking with me? Or is he really mocking me? But the most important part, how come he knows my name? I didn't have the chance to tell him when he suggested his idea going to the brat's room. "H-hey, stop with the joking." I withdraw my face and use my open hands as a barrier. "Besides, what I said is true! Real men don't pout!" I say with confidence.

He eyes me playfully and put his hand on my head. "Let me tell you what a real man is." He taps and caresses my head. "A real man only loves one woman and protects her with all his might." I see his gentle eyes and smile. My heart skips a beat. I should say something. "Stop treating me like a child." I remove his hand from my head. "I better get going. My friend's waiting for me." _I think._

"Then let me take you home. In this kind of hour, it's dangerous for girls to be walking alone at night." he says. I don't wanna. He's tough to handle. "No, it's okay. My house is near." I tell him. He raises his eyebrow. "How _near_?" he asks me. _Uh-oh_. "T-ten blocks." His face becomes an expression that found something interesting. Crap. "That's near. Yeah. Okay, I'll go with you." I try to retort back but he glances at me with a "NO.".

"Don't worry. I have a car. It's dangerous to walk." He opens the right door and makes a way for me. I raise my right eyebrow. "Maybe you're the dangerous one?" I say, trying to question him. He laughs and gives me a pat. "Don't worry. I'm not." He smiles at me. I sit on the passenger seat and close the door. Ruka proceeds to his seat and starts the car.

"Maybe you're the dangerous one, Mikan." He turns his head to face me with a smile on his face. Confusion starts to fill me up. "And how can you say that, hmm?" I ask him. He chuckles and glances at me using the mirror. "I heard you punch Natsume? That's very bold of you." _Natsume?_ Oh, the bastard from the room. "Maybe you're right Ruka. Maybe I am so you should always be on guard."

I glance back at him and we stay staring at each other for 3 seconds then burst out laughing. "You really are interesting." He says. I snort. "Of course I am. What do you expect? Now, now Mr. Driver, did you forget that you're going to return me home? Don't keep your boss from waiting." I say with a double clap that indicates to hurry up. He chuckles and nods. "Yes ma'am." And of course, he drives while laughing loudly.

(0)~-~(0)

"Thank you for returning me home, Ruka." I open the door and head outside. I peer in the car. "You can go now-"_ HUH?_ He's not here? _Where on earth…? _"Wow, I didn't realize you're a rich girl!" he says. I didn't notice he's beside me. Am I really that ignorant?

"So, what number is your unit?" He turns at me with his big smile on. My expression when I found out that Sumire is not sick at all returns. "Don't tell me…" I point at the condominium. He chuckles. "Of course! Even if it's a famous condominium, it's not particularly safe."

He grabs my arm then drags me forward. "H-hey…" I stop him. "I thought you and Umeko will meet? You'll be late." I say while trying to pull him away from the entrance. He has a confused expression. "Umeko?" he asks. "The person I punched. Umeko. By the way, his name sounds so girly. Maybe he's gay?" I say. I got a feeling that I said a wrong name. Ruka immediately laughs. "UMEKO? No no!" He holds up his stomach that can fall any minute. "He's Natsume. NA-TSU-ME" He waves a hand in the air as he dictates the syllables. So, he becomes a teacher now?

"Well, whatever. Just go." I push him away but he doesn't budge. He snorts. "Nah, don't mind him. It's his fault for being late." He retrieves my arm then heads for the entrance. He's really getting familiar with me.

"What number, madam? I will serve you as long as I can." He kneels on the floor and bows at me. Others turn around and notice him. Thanks to him my face is red as a tomato. I grab his arm and lift him up. "Okay okay. Room 314. Let's just go, okay?" I push him in front of the elevator. This day is really tiring.

The elevator is luckily empty. We proceed inside and the woman operating it greets us. "What floor Ma'am?" she asks me. "7th floor." I reply. She nods then smiles. Odd. Maybe she notices Ruka's face.

_No doubt._

When the doors close, she turns around and faces us with a grin. "Miss Mikan, I didn't know that you have a boyfriend." She grins at me with amusement. I try to retort back but am interrupted when she asks Ruka. "It's nice to meet you, Mikan's boyfriend." She extends her hand to Ruka. Not to my surprise, he extends his too.

"Hello." He shakes her hand and smiles. My annoyed and bored expression lifts up on my face. "Don't believe him. He's too much of a joker." I cross my arms and slit my eyes as I look at him. He nervously chuckles. "Now, now. You'll get wrinkles." He says then laughs.

We reach the seventh floor then head out the elevator. Just before the doors close, the elevator lady shouts at him. "You're not her boyfriend, Mister?" she asks him not-so-quietly. Ruka turns around and gives her a big smile and a thumbs-up. "I will be. Soon." She also replies with a thumbs-up. These two undoubtedly get along. Sheesh. Now I have to face teasing remarks from her every morning.

I jab the right side of his rib not too lightly. "Stop joking around. Thanks to you, everyday will be a heck of a day." I look at him with a bit amount of annoyance. He chuckles and crosses his arms. "You have to thank me then. Your coming days will be exciting." He winks at me and grins. Really. He _is_ a heck of a headache.

I reach my doorknob and turn it. It's not locked. I sigh. I never should have left my unit to Sumire. I enter the room and drop my bag on the sofa. I glance at Ruka. "Are you coming or what?" I ask him. He enters with hesitation. What's wrong with him?

"Hey, if you have a problem, spit it out." I inform him. He glances at me with doubt. "You have no strange animals here?" he asks me. Huh? "What are you saying?" Now my face too is confused.

"Maybe you have lions, anaconda and other wild animals here." He turns at me and looks at my face. "Well, you have a cold-hearted personality so I guess-" I interrupt him by pinching his cheek. "Owww!" With a great amount of force, I add. A waft of cold air enters the room that makes him chill. "Is that so, Ruka? I am really cold-hearted, so I can tear your body into pieces, piece by piece…" I tell him darkly. "Yes, yes, sorry." He pretends to beg for mercy with matching fake tears. I sigh. He's like a child.

I let his red cheeks go and head to the kitchen. "What do you want? Coffee or juice?" I shout at him from the kitchen. He follows me and smiles. "Soda, please." I sigh. "Okay."

I open the refrigerator and turn the cap of the bottle. "Ah, I'll help you." He offers. I turn my head side to side. "No, you don't have to. Besides, it's just the two of us. This is easy." I say. "Okay then." He replies. I pour the soda to the glass but a loud sound interrupts me halfway.

"Ah, Ruka, can you turn off my alarm? My room is straight ahead and the alarm is beside my bed." Strange. I don't remember putting a reminder on. He nods then strides off to my room. I reheat the coffee that I brewed this late afternoon and pour it into a cup. A cake would be nice, huh? I wonder if he likes some.

"Hey, do you like some cake? I have some here -" I hear a loud noise from my room. What is that guy up to? "Hey! Don't make a mess, you got that? I walk to my room and open the door. I switch the lights on. The next thing I see is my friends and a guy that I just met in a costume. A cake costume.

"What? It's not Mikan?" Sumire says. She turns her head to Ruka and my direction. Shock appears on her face. "Who is this, Mikan?! I never knew you can let a stranger enter your room." She starts to fake some tears. "I-I thought we're f-friends…" She heads out the room with fake sniffing sounds. No doubt. Sumire and Ruka are alike.

I look at the guy in a cake and try not to laugh. "When I ask you if you want some cake, I never knew you like one to the extent that you like to wear one." I muffle my laugh with my palms. Ruka put his hands on his hips. "Hey! Don't laugh!" he retorts.

I stop laughing. "So, would somebody explain to me why did this happen?" I look around and raise my eyebrows. Anna, my friend with a pink hair, decides to speak up. "Actually, we set up the reminder so that you'll go to your room. Everybody wants to surprise you and put the costume on you but it's so dark. We didn't recognize that it isn't you." she says.

Ruka turns to me. "I got surprised when I felt that somebody grabbed me and began putting this on." He pinches the fluffy costume. His face beams. "Oh right. The answer from before,_ yes_." He grins. And it surprisingly makes my heart skip a beat.

"Okay. You guys, do you want some cake too?" I ask. "I'm going to prepare some plates." I turn around and face the door. Ruka interrupts me by grabbing me by his hand. "W-what?" What now? He points at the gang behind him. "It seems these guys want to say something to you. Count me in too." Ruka makes a thumbs-up sign. I stutter. "W-what is it?"

Popping sounds and colored papers welcome and answer my question. They grin at me. "Happy Birthday!" they shout.

I am shocked. I forgot that today is my birthday. Thanks to those guys, this day is not so bad at all, I think.

All those happy faces are the watermark of this night, and maybe mine too.

(0)~-~(0)

"Thanks for the cake." Ruka says as we descend on the last two steps from the condominium. The valet has arrived with his car and keys. "No. Thanks for coming to my surprise birthday party. I forgot about it actually." I chuckle. He smiles and caresses my head. "Normal people don't forget it. So in other words, you're an alien." He laughs. I try not to smile. "In other words, you're a child." I say without realizing.

"What did you say?" he asks me with fake anger then gently chuckles. He put his fist on my head not-too-lightly. "Are you saying I'm a kid, huh Mikan?" He nears his face and smiles. Okay, here we go again with this "he-smiles-my-heart-leaps" business. I'm turning beet red.

"J-just hurry up and get in." I push him to his car to hide my tomato face. "H-hey…" As I push him inside, I notice someone standing ten feet from us.

Oh right. I forgot he's in the picture.

...

..

.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

* * *

**A/N: This is longer than the first chapter. I wonder why. Excuse me if there are some grammatical errors. Maybe I didn't notice them when I was re-reading it. Thank you for reading Chapter 2! =) and also for the follows and favorites!**


	3. Real or Cupid's Arrow?

**A/N: Chapter 3 guys. I think the writing is a bit... weird. I guess. I don't know either. **

* * *

I look at him as he walks nearer. His gaze never leaves me and mine from him. There is something hidden behind those steps, something more than pride. Confidence.

Ruka chuckles nervously. "H-hey Natsume. What are you doing here?"

Hyuuga replies him with silence. Nothing at all, just those gentle feet touching the cement. I reckon the ground is also shaking from fear. He remains walking and walking until he reaches us. In front of us.

Now that he's nearer, I can see him better. _Not good_. His raven-black hair, his bloody red piercing eyes and coldness just from standing in front of us can make me feel chills. I wonder where my courage to stand up against him went. It drains and nothing remains.

"Ruka, I kept calling you several times but you're not answering." He says icily. His voice is deep but smooth, like making you forget all the things around you and just face him, only him. Hyuuga's gaze transfers from Ruka to me, much to my dismay.

He eyes me toe to head and stares at my eyes. His red eyes are fixed on mine and I also can't keep my eyes off on him.

What now? A staring contest. Game on.

I see a glint in his eyes and blink. Tsk.

He turns to Ruka and punches his arm not-too-lightly. The blonde haired hesitantly touches it. "Oww. Hey! I know! I'm sorry." His expression is hurt and joking at the same time. He turns his attention to me.

"Mikan, I should go. Thank you for accompanying me." he says. Ruka turns around and enters his car. Hyuuga follows him and opens the door. "Where's your car?" The guy that I just met asks. The one being asked shrugs. "Usual place. Hurry up."

"Right." Ruka starts the car and waves goodbye at me. I raise my open hand to reply but am interrupted when the crimson eyed person mouths me something and smirks. He enters the car and closes the door. Ruka smiles at me one last time and drives away.

Even if the night envelopes the surroundings, I knew what he said. With that, I know that we totally hate each other. Totally.

_.._

_"You're gonna get it later, tomato head."_

(0)~-~(0)

"Hey, may I ask?" I glance around my friends.

"Hmm?" Nonoko, a friend of mine with straight navy blue hair, replies.

"What are you doing _here_ in my unit?!" I ask with fury. My aura is making my books scatter around the room, invisibly.

Sumire looks at me and grins. "To study of course." She says with pride.

I sigh. "If you're here to study then I guess it's okay. But…" My eyes divert to my messy drawers and closet. "What are you doing to my clothes?!"

Sparkly eyes reply my inquiry. "Well, of course, for Ruka, you know." Anna winks at me and pulls a dress from my closet.

I circle my eyeballs and continue reading a book. "If you're going to dress up for that guy, then go to your own houses. Are you borrowing my clothes or something?"

Sumire clicks her tongue. "Tsk tsk tsk. Mikan, sure, you are smart, but dense as ever." She crosses her arms and faces me. "Darling, we're talking about you." She says. "Finding a guy like him is a like looking for a needle in a haystack. Go grab that chance."

My face becomes sour. "Seriously? I don't feel that way about him." _I guess._

Sumire makes a face. "Hmmm? Then, can you explain those heart-thumping situations of yours from the previous chapter?" She slits her eyes and her lips from a malicious smile.

I begin to think. Do I really feel that way? I remember his act in the elevator, lobby and his car.

..

..

..

_NO. DEFINITELY NOT._

"He's just handsome. I don't think this is what you are thinking." I flip the page of the book. "Besides, midterms are tomorrow so hurry up and study." I push my glasses up.

My green haired friend lazily sits on the couch. "Really? The ticket is a waste." She opens her textbook and stares at the contents. I reckon she's not reading it at all.

I lower my book and turn to her. "By the way, what's the ticket for?" I ask.

Nonoko sits on my bed and giggles. "Really, Mikan. You're an airhead. It's for your birthday! Luckily, you met Ruka too. It's hitting two birds with one stone." She looks at Anna and they both squeal. "You going to that concert is a big hit." She grins at me.

A big hit? Yeah, I will receive a big hit from that Hyuuga guy too. "Sorry, but I don't think that's the case. I met a bastard named Hyuuga so…"

A loud thump comes from the couch. "Oww…" Sumire touches her back and massage it. "Hey, you okay?" I ask. She surprisingly glares at me. "What did you say? Natsume is a bastard?" Her dark aura is bigger than mine a while ago.

I nervously chuckle. "N-no. I said he has good looks." _Good looks my face. _

Sumire hangs her head effortlessly on the couch. "So, where's the autograph that I asked?" she hands her hand to me. I reach for my bag and grab the pad. "Here. I know you'll be happy. It has his 'mark' on it." I sneer as I hand it to her.

Her eyes sparkle when she heard the word 'mark'. She opens it and her eyes widen when she saw it.

"Blood?" Her face is confused.

"Yeah. But seriously, I haven't punched a guy in years! It's really refreshing-" I stop when I head cracking sounds. _Uh-oh._

Sumire's eyes glint at me. "You punched him? Take this Mikan Sakura, Sumire Shouda's Powerful Tickle!"

_Crap._ "**STOP IT!**"

(0)~-~(0)

"So, why did you punch him?" Sumire asks while munching chips. Good thing she stopped already. My stomach was about to burst.

I snort. "He's a pervert." I chug a glass of soda. "He said that I wasted his time and I should pay it with my body and so he received a blow from me." I grab my fist and punch in the air. "But, when I went to see Ruka off, I met him again."

She hands me a couple of chips and I put it all inside my mouth. "And what did he say?"

I grind the chips with my teeth and swallow. "He said that I'm gonna get it later." I refill my glass with water and drink.

Anna returns from the kitchen and hands down her newly baked cookies. "He threatened you, huh?" She removes the gloves from her hands and puts them on the counter.

Nonoko smiles. "Hmmm. So he is that kind of guy." She grabs a cookie and bites it.

I swipe a cookie from the tray and hold up a mirror. "Me too. Looks can be deceiving. I mean, look at me. My face is so innocent but deep inside, I am a cold-hearted person. If I had Sumire's looks then it's no problem. They're balance." I glance at myself from the mirror and smirks at her.

Sumire throws a throw pillow from the couch. "What's that supposed to mean?" she makes a face and gulps her soda. I throw it back to her with an extra of my bunny doll. "Throw pillows aren't really supposed to be thrown at someone even if they're name says it."

She catches them and puts them beside her. She stands up and grabs a cookie. Sumire bites it between her teeth without breaking it. "You know, Mikan, I have some advice for you." She twirls the ends of her hair and sits on the floor beside me.

I raise my right eyebrow. Advice? "What?" I ask her. She sneers at me. "Don't you think you need an armor?" she faces me with her malicious smile, again. My face is full of confusion.

"Armor? What for?" I munch another cookie. "Maybe Natsume will pierce your heart." She points at my chest.

_..._

_.._

_._

_"Literally or with Cupid's help."_

* * *

**A/N: Hi. =) It's a bit shorter than the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

**I'll answer a question. =)**

**AnimeMango: It's part of his harassment. Hahahaha. =))**

**If you're wondering about the lobby, it's when Ruka kneeled from the previous chapter. Sorry. I kinda missed that out.**


End file.
